


Day 1 - Meeting the parents

by Fujoshi91



Series: The adventures of Yuuri in St. Petersburg [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi91/pseuds/Fujoshi91
Summary: Their lives should be focused solely on training, but of course, nothing can be as simple when the diva known as Viktor Nikiforov gets involved.





	

It was stupid of Yuuri to think that moving to St. Petersburg wouldn’t have been much different than moving to Detroit. Like years ago, Yuuri made the move for the sake of his figure skating career, only this time, the man known as Viktor Nikiforov was thrown into the mix.

Being the avid fan of Viktor, Yuuri knew better than to expect anything to ever be the same after the silver haired man got involved.

They had a strong and healthy relationship, Viktor decided to go back to competitive skating for at least another season, it was also agreed upon that Yakov will help with Yuuri’s training, because no matter how much of a prodigy Viktor was, he couldn't both train himself for another season and coach Yuuri at the same time.

Thinking that their wayward adventures ended the moment Yuuri won the silver medal, the young man expected days filled with harsh training, skating, being hated by the Russian team and maybe even Yakov.

He did not expect that the taxi they got in right after landing wouldn’t even take them to Yuuri’s new home, which was simply Viktor's loft in St. Petersburg. 

And though many years of being a fanboy helped Yuuri with learning the language of the country he will be spending an undisclosed amount of time in, Yuuri still didn’t bother to listen to Viktor’s conversation with the taxi driver.

After all, there was no reason for him to do anything aside from passing out against Viktor’s shoulder. And as the car came to a stop, Yuuri woke up and chastised himself immediately for not knowing better,    

“Viktor, why are we stopping here?” He asked, still following Viktor out of the taxi and retrieving his bag while the older man paid. Yuuri looked at the row of nice houses, baffled but slightly intrigued with the housing layout of the Russian suburbs that differed highly from what he was used to.

“There’s someone I want you to meet before we go home!” Viktor smiled, towing their bags towards the entrance of one of the many houses. Yuuri trailed after him hesitantly but almost lost it when Viktor simply walked to the door, grasped the handle, and pulled it open instead of ringing the bell like a normal person.

“Viktor! You shouldn’t do that!” It was too late, Viktor had already entered the house, unminding of his panic.

“We’re here!” The man in question yelled, walking in towards the living room without bothering to stop and wait for an answer.

A woman came out of what Yuuri assumed to be the kitchen and greeted them with a soft smile on her face. “Vitya, I missed you so much, my child. Never do that again to your poor mother!” Yuuri stood awkwardly as realisation and dread hit him at once. He was standing in the home of Viktor’s parents in order to meet them and it was taking all of his remaining functioning brain cells to maintain his composure.

“Oh, and this is the handsome boy who stole my son’s heart? Vitya, he’s even cuter in person!” Viktor’s mother let go of her son and made a beeline for Yuuri, engulfing the flustered man in a smothering hug and kissing a cheek on each side.

“Oh sweetheart, I can see how cute he is but your still cuter!” A smiling man who looked suspiciously like Viktor with a beard said while standing up from the couch and walking towards them.

“But look at his smooth clear skin and those beautiful big eyes!” Yuuri felt faint as Viktor’s mother held his face between her fingers and cooed at him. His nerves almost got frayed when Viktor’s father joined the _Let's kill_ _Katsuki Yuuri by appreciating his beauty exhibition._

“Ah, yes, I too can see it up close. No wonder Vitya had fallen head over heels for this precious child.”

“Mr. Nikiforov-”

“None of that formal nonsense! Just call me papa~” Papa Nikiforov said, hugging the living daylights out of Yuuri.

“You two need to stop it! Your overwhelming my poor Yuuri!” Viktor, god bless his soul, rushed to his rescue. Though it was already a bit too late to save Yuuri.

Yuuri was aware of the weird face he was making while being pressed against Viktor’s side, but it was simply too much for him. As expected from Viktor’s family, the Nikiforov family was overly affectionate with both praise and touch, it almost sent Yuuri into a cardiac arrest.  

It didn't help that Nikiforov family was overly beautiful too.

Though it had been a surprise to see that Viktor took greatly after his father with the facial hair and added age being the main difference between the two. It was also surprising to learn that Viktor’s overly friendly and touchy personality came mostly from his painter father.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. We’re simply just happy to meet the boy who captured Vitya’s heart!” Mama Nikiforov and apparently the voice of reason in the family said as she served them an amazing dinner.

“Still, I can’t believe you’re over twenty. Honestly, I was worried Vitya would be sent to jail for child molestation!” Papa Nikiforov laughed, making Yuuri pin at least another Viktor attribute to his father.

As dinner progressed and the jailbait jokes diminished, Yuuri calmed a bit and was able to enjoy the nice meal set before him. He even talked with Viktor’s mother and learned that she used to be a teacher for an all-girls privet school.

“You could only imagine the scandal when an upcoming and raising painter asked the strict French language teacher to marry him!” She said with a sweet laugh. And though Yuuri wouldn’t call Viktor’s mother strict, he could only imagine what spending years with papa Nikiforov would do to someone considering how much he loosened up after only one year with Viktor.

“But are you sure you want to marry my son? He’s always selfish and brash and never cares about the trouble he causes others, and I can tell right away he has no plans of ever letting you go!”

Yuuri silently wondered if papa Nikiforov ever thought who his son took after.   

“Hump! Just you know, Yuuri was the one that proposed!” Viktor huffed at his own father while laying a hand over Yuuri and bringing them closer together while still being seated at the dinner table.               

Luckily, this time it was Viktor’s mother who came to his rescue and pulled him away from the two under the pretence of wanting to show him a painting. It was a framed painting that Viktor’s father drew of her when they first met. “I’m sorry, I know those two can be a bit childish at times but they do mean well.” She said with a gentle glint in her eyes.

It was then that Yuuri first noticed the most prominent and probably the only physical feature shared between Viktor and his mother. Viktor had his mother’s stunning eyes.   

Yuuri looked away with a blush before he was caught staring but his breath was taken away by the picture hanging on the wall. “It was the first time he’d seen me. He said he couldn’t get me out of his head, that he’d fallen in love and that I was his one and only muse. I believed him and never once regretted it.” Viktor’s mother said softly.

There was something about the drawing that made Yuuri feel as if he shouldn’t be looking at it. The private moment of a lone dancing girl surrounded by nothing but white snow and the dark stray night.

Yuuri could see the story of loneliness, longing, and of blooming love. Each strike of colour was a representation of the painter’s feelings and Yuuri realised that Viktor’s parents had a one of kind love story.    

Viktor was the creation made from the passion and love of one painter and one lost dancer. “Ballet requires discipline, and while I had that down to perfection, I never had the talent to peruse it professionally.”

Had he not been called, Yuuri could’ve spent hours captivated by the heart aching art.

“Yuuri! Come drink with me in celebration of you becoming my son!” Viktor’s father yelled from across the living room, making him tear his gaze away from the painting and looking at the man who drew it. 

Turns out Yuuri couldn’t resist papa Nikiforov demands much like he couldn’t resist Viktor’s. He had no idea why the two bothered to even team on him, passing him one drink after the other till they all were nothing but a drunk mess.

 

Twelve hours later, Yuuri woke up snuggled in Viktor’s bed at his loft with the biggest hangover known to mankind. “God, I can’t believe you let me drink that much in front of your parents.” Yuuri groaned pitifully into the pillow while swatting Viktor away without much success.

“Don’t worry Yuuri! This time, you didn’t dance, well you didn’t dance anything exotic!” Viktor said way too cheerful for Yuuri’s liking.    

The video of a drunk Yuuri dancing ballet with Viktor's mother became a must to see at every Nikiforov family gathering. 


End file.
